The present invention relates to an intake air unit for supplying air to premises in order to create therein a zone with clean cool air whereby the temperature of the air supplied is preferably the same as or lower than the temperature in the premises and wherein an air resistance is provided inside the intake air unit so that air entering said unit is distributed to flow out into said premises through essentially all portions of an air discharge member.
There are many devices for supplying clean and/or cool air to the work place in order to create a clean and/or correctly tempered air zone. There exist, however, a number of contrasting relationships which are difficult to overcome. Such a contrasting relationship is that it requires an effective ventilation which must be free of draft and which may not allow surrounding impure and/or hot air to mix with the incoming air flow to a too great extent. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,082, Findland patent 53353 and European patent 271652.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,082 an air filtering and distribution device can be seen having a walled enclosure with an inlet and a pair of spaced outlet filters A pair of vertically aligned and spaced diffuser plates are supported by a petition wall which defines the separate filtered outlets. The diffuser plates are perforated and can be adjusted in relation to the inlet for variations in air flow.
The Finland patent 53353 discloses an air dispersion device having a central inlet and an apertured spaced air guide and an apertured bottom outlet plate. Oppositely disposed side walls have openings within and a closure element is positioned over a portion of the outlet plate.
In European patent 271652 a displacement and flow device is shown having a housing with a plurality of jets in the bottom thereof spaced in relation to one another to disburse the air flow and diminish turbulence normally associated therewith.